The invention relates to a device and a method for measuring torque on an electric motor, the electric motor having a first motor portion and a second motor portion, which are rotatable in relation to each other.
The first motor portion and the second motor portion in this case are comprised by a stator-rotor combination.
Bearing friction and cogging are typical characteristics of an electric motor that can be determined by means of measuring the torque. Low-power motors, such as for example hard disk motors, have small geometrical dimensions and low masses. The forces acting are therefore very small.